


10 Deserted Island

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Desert Island, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Shipwrecks, implied mafia connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was headed on a much needed vacation.  He had given Sam his time frame and route he would take on his house boat.  An unexpected storm got Dean wrecked on an uncharted island.  He was on the island alone for months until a companion drops from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Deserted Island

Dean heard the plane and rushed to the open space on the side of the island and made it to the fire pit he had built for just that reason.  He pulled the flint and steel from his pocket and swiped it and the flame caught.  Dean raced to the other side and lit that one as well to make sure that it was fast enough to catch their attention.  Dean grabbed the torches he had kept hidden and lit them and began to rush down as he waved them. 

The plane circled the island and Dean’s heart began to race as his hope to be rescued increased.  The plane’s back hatch opened and crates fell out then the plane went about its course.  Dean began to shout as he waved his arms wildly to no avail.  The plane was gone.  Dean fell to his knees and sobbed.

“Fuckers!  Six fuckin’ months!” Dean sobbed as he made his way back to where he had seen the crates dropped.

Dean made note to figure out what he could use the parachute material for as he pulled the crow bar from his waist where it had been tied in a makeshift holster.  Dean approached the first box and popped it open.  Nonperishable food supplies fell out.  Dean rejoiced and prayed there was a can opener still in his gear from the boat crash.  The second was more food and the third was toiletry and medical supplies.  Dean almost cried at the sight of toilet paper and soap.  Dean moved to the final crate.  It was larger than the rest.  It also had holes drilled around one side.  Dean shrugged and worked the lid open.  He jumped back as the smell hit him and the sight of a body.

Dean stared unsure of what to do.  Then he saw the rise and fall of the man’s chest. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean went back to the crate and peered in a little closer.

The man inside tried to roll over but was stiff and appeared to be injured.  Dean sat the crowbar aside and went into the crate.

“Hey dude.”

The man stiffened and pulled a knife from somewhere and swung it at Dean.  The man was too weak and easily over powered.  Dean held him down and tried not to break his wrists as he got the knife away and tossed it out the crate.

“Hey there buddy,” Dean cleared his throat, “hey.  Stop it.  I’m not here to hurt you.”

“W-what?” the man’s voice was just as scratchy as his.

“I’m gonna let you go but you have to promise me not to hurt me.”

“Where am I?” the man sat up as Dean stepped back.

“I don’t know.  I’ve been here for a while and have no idea where here is,” Dean helped the man slowly to his feet.

“They put me in that box a week ago.  They stopped letting me out to use the bathroom and eat two days ago,” Castiel looked at his filthy appearance, “I’m sorry.  I’m disgusting.”

“It’s alright.  We’ll get you cleaned up,” Dean took him to the closest water which was a lake. 

It wasn’t fresh like the river by where he had made his home but it would serve its purpose.  Dean went back and grabbed the soap.  He left the man once he was sure he would be able to clean without help.  He opened one of the bags in the smaller crates and found fresh clothes.  He took them to the man with a popable can of soup.

“Thank you.  I don’t think I would have managed to get out of there without you.  I’m Castiel.”

“Dean,” Dean looked over the man since was clean and approved of what he saw.

“You said you are not sure where we are.  How long have you been here?  How did you get here?” Castiel walked back slowly with Dean.

“Six months or so.  I was on a vacation on my boat when I got hit with a bad storm.  The forecast had called for clear skies otherwise I wouldn’t have gone out alone.  It was too much for me to maneuver on my own.  I woke up on the shore here a little banged up.  Besides a gaping hole in the bottom and broken mast the boat wasn’t too badly hurt.  Unfortunately I had to break bits of her off to make sure I had shelter.  Once I had healed and was close to being out of rations I began to walk the island.  I found there are no large jungle cats as I expected but there are deer like animals, rabbits, tons of birds and hogs,” Dean stopped once they reached the area with the crates, “I found this place.  It’s a building.  At some point people lived here.  I moved my place there.  I have encountered no other people.  Unless they are sea people I’m sure we’re alone.”

“This building,” Castiel grabbed his arm, “what is it like?”

“Looks like it was some sort of rich guys mansion.  A lot of rooms.  Three floors and looks like it was once loaded with stuff.  Not much was left behind.  There were rooms at the bottom that have no windows and the doors had been shut tight so I managed to have a mattress and bedding that wasn’t destroyed by the elements.”

“I know where we are,” Castiel hung his head low.

“Really?”

“Azazel’s Island.  This used to belong to the Family’s founder, Azazel,” Castiel sat on the smaller crate.

“I hear family with a capital F,” Dean began to pull the parachute material together.

“Yes.  I was employed by a family in organized crime.  They don’t necessarily murder people but they don’t save them either.  It’s probably been decades since anyone has lived here.  The last body drop here was before my time.  This had been his private island.  When he got sick and was taken back state side they moved everything away from here.  It was just a rumor.  No one had actually seen the place.  I guess after what I did they figured it was time to use it again,” Castiel let out a long sigh.

“Well they left you with a lot of supplies.  You’ll survive for a few months on the stuff.  Now come on.  I need help.  We have to get this rigged so we can move everything in just one trip.  It’s a long walk back to shelter.”

“Alright.”

Dean and Castiel worked together for an hour as they rigged a makeshift cart.  Castiel was impressed with Dean’s skill but said nothing.  Together they pulled it like mules back to the house.  Castiel all but collapsed by time they made it.  Dean handed him a fruit from a nearby tree.

“It will rehydrate you and give you energy,” Dean sat on the damaged stairs and ate his.

“I can show a few things about this place if you haven’t figured them out yet.  I was deemed the one to research it all and get as much knowledge on it as possible.  Now I believe that it was because they knew they would dump me here.”

“What did you do?” Dean looked up at him from the bottom stairs.

“I wouldn’t kill a kid of a rival Family.  They considered it treason.  I helped the kid escape and I woke up in the crate the next day.  They kept me in a storage container then I caught the flight out,” he paled, “I should not have worked so quickly to get things back here,” Castiel jumped up and emptied his stomach on the side of a tree.

“I didn’t think about that.  Yeah, I shouldn’t have asked you to get to work so quickly.  Sorry,” Dean flinched at the sound of the dry heaves.

“It needed to be done,” Castiel wiped his mouth.

“I think I saw some canned water in there,” Dean jumped up and shuffled through until he came across the water, “here.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll start moving stuff in.  You just come in and rest.”

Dean led Castiel to where he had set himself up in the basement.  It was the safest spot since he did not know if he had been alone.  There were no windows so it was dark  once the doors were shut.  Dean left Castiel to rest.

Dean began to move the food first.  He stocked in the storage room that was a few doors down from his bedroom.  On his third trip he heard a loud banging then whirring and suddenly lights flickered on.  Dean put the box in the storage and went to his room Castiel was not there.

“Castiel!” Dean called and ran up the stairs, “Castiel!”

“Dean,” Castiel walked from the back off the main floor with a smile.

“How the hell did you get electricity?”

“Like I said I know a few things.  This house was built to be self sufficient.  You missed the solar panels on the roof and side of the house.  There are also the windmills.  I know you didn’t miss those.”

“I didn’t know how to get that shit to work.  I went to the fuse box and flipped all the buttons and switches.  Six months I’ve been living with makeshift candles and torches.  You get here for five minutes and the powers on,” Dean threw up his hands.

“It wasn’t meant to be found by a regular person.  It was hidden.  I have also set the natural disaster defenses to put down the hurricane windows so that the damaged ones are gone.  There’s glass to fix them in one of the rooms in the attic that are hidden.  You don’t have to be stuck in the basement,” Castiel smiled, “there’s so much power stored you can take a real shower.  The purification system will be usable in an hour.”

“Holy shit.”

“I only turned on your half of the basement and half of this floor.  I figured there was no need to waste power.  I do apologize that there isn’t any air conditioning.  The stuff to run it is too old.  With the ventilation system up though it will make it cooler up here but I would recommend the bedrooms to stay down stairs since they are insulated by being underground.”

“Castiel I am glad you came along.  This little bit of civilization is enough to make me not go crazy.  Please tell me there is a radio or phone that we can use.”

“Unfortunately that is where there is no luck.  Azazel was completely off the grid.  Even for it being the 20th century he wanted nothing to do with direct communication.  I’m sorry,” Castiel looked to the floor.

“That was too much to hope for.  It’s okay.  At least I can have a real shower.  I’m gonna get this stuff brought in.  We’ll sort it later.”

“There’s a trolley in the hall.  I pulled it as far as I could manage.”

“Castiel,” Dean grabbed him and kissed him, “you’re a life saver.”

Castiel stood frozen as Dean went down the hall.  He put his hand to his lips as he watched Dean.  A small smiled spread then he moved to help Dean as much as he could.

Dean managed with some assistance from Castiel to get everything moved in before dusk.  With the power on the shutters fell in place and the door locked.  Dean savored his shower as he got truly clean for the first time in months.  Castiel had changed the sheets on the bed and they settled down at the table for dinner.

“I-I,” Dean sobbed, “I can’t believe I’m having a hot meal that I didn’t have to go kill.”

“Dean,” Castiel took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I didn’t always have a successful hunt.  Most nights it was fruits and vegetables without meat.  This is amazing.  I’m sorry that you had to come here but I am forever thankful.”

“Of course.”

They ate in contemplative silence and headed back downstairs to the basement to bed.  It occurred to Dean as he entered the room he had not seen Castiel set up a room for himself.  To his surprise Castiel followed him into his room and removed his shirt and pants and got into bed.  Dean looked out the door and noticed the lights had shut themselves off.  He looked around his room and it was clean and organized.  Dean shrugged out of his shirt and stepped out of his pants. As soon as he got in bed Castiel turned off the lights and they were plunged into darkness.

The clean linen and warm body next to him was enough to put him to sleep.  For the first time in all those months Dean slept peacefully.

<<<>>> 

Castiel had been with Dean on the island for a few weeks and they had managed to get a routine down.  Even though they had food supplies Dean still preferred fresh meat.  Castiel had made him a bow and several arrows.  He had shown him how to use it and his hunting greatly improved.  Castiel proved to be excellent in the kitchen and was not afraid of the cleaning part of the hunt.  He had managed to get the fridge working enough that they could store the leftover meat and not have it go to waste. 

They had also enclosed packs of seeds in his survival kit.  Castiel had spent several days behind the house preparing the dirt to be able to plant what he had been given.  He made sure everything that would work against the cultivation was cleared out and that proper drainage was set up.  Dean wondered where Castiel had learned to work the land but he said nothing.  He was pleased because it meant that they would have nothing to worry about once the supplies were gone. 

While Castiel worked outside Dean worked the inside.  He had come to realize there was a freezer in a room off the kitchen that was a large pantry.  It would not work.  He tinkered and tinkered with it until one day he had it figured out.  He knew that it would be best if they could store the meat for when the animals went into hibernation when winter arrived.  Though he was not all together sure winter would arrive.  He had been on the island long enough and it had seemed to get cooler but nothing too drastic.

On a day where Dean had a successful hunt he returned with a small boar.  He left it out front to drain and took a quick shower.  He had gone to his room to find Castiel stretched out on the bed with his thick cock in hand.  Dean stood just outside the doorway as he watched Castiel thrust up into his hand.  Dean guessed Castiel had snooped and found the bottle of lubricant Dean had hidden away.  There was only half a bottle left.  Six months alone were rough.  Sam had teased him when he had spotted the bottle while he had packed.  Dean was glad he had packed it.  To see Castiel on the brink of orgasm made him even more glad. 

Dean watched as Castiel stroked himself and with his other hand cupped his balls.  Dean felt his own cock twitch as he watched Castiel.  Dean licked his lips and palmed himself over the towel.  He swayed and hit the door.  Castiel’s eyes flew open and looked to the door.  He scrambled for the sheet.

“Dean.  Sorry,” Castiel blushed.

“It’s all good,” Dean forced a laugh as he held the bundle of dirty clothes in front, “everyone relaxes in their own way.  Let me grab some clothes and I’ll be out your hair.  Looked like you were almost finished.”

Dean turned his back to Castiel as he grabbed random clothes from the dresser.

“I-I,” Castiel did not know how to respond.

“It’s fine,” Dean took the clothes and left the room.

Dean stopped only a few feet away from the room and pulled the clothes on.  He heard Castiel get comfortable and the soft moan that escaped told him that he had picked right back up.  Dean closed his eyes and listened to Castiel’s moans and panting.  The gurgled sigh of release went straight to Dean’s cock.  Dean took off to the kitchen.

<<<>>> 

After the little slip up Dean made sure if he did not know where Castiel was he steered clear of the bed room.  The tension between them grew as the days went on.  Dean secretly began to clean out another room.  He knew if he stayed in the bed with him it would be over with.  Dean had gone too long without the touch of another person to trust himself to keep his hands to himself.

Dean had had a tough hunting day and returned tired, dirty and without meat.  Dean waved to Castiel in the kitchen as he made his way to the bathroom.  He took a long shower.  There had been record rainfall so he did not feel bad about using a little extra water.  Castiel had guaranteed him that there was plenty of water since it came from an underground supply and recycled rainwater but Dean still liked to conserve.  He dried off and did not bother to put on clothes as he made his way to the bedroom.  He dropped his towel, flopped down in the bed and pulled the sheets up.  It did not take him long to drift off.

Dean felt a moan slip from him when woke but could not figure out why.  Then he felt it.  A warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock.  He thrust up into the mouth without opening his eyes.  Dean twisted his fingers in Castiel’s hair and held him in place as he thrust deeper.  Castiel moaned around him.  Dean pulled him off and yanked him up to kiss him.  Dean tugged at his hair as they kissed and Castiel stroked him.  Dean pulled back breathless.

“Hey there,” Dean blinked slowly as he took in Castiel’s swollen lips and lust dark eyes.

“Come on.  I can’t hold off any more.  I need human contact.  I need sex,” Castiel kissed down his jaw and began to suck and bite his neck.

Dean growled and pushed Castiel onto his back.  He kissed him roughly as he stroked him and slipped his hand underneath him.  Dean pulled back with a snicker.

“Someone couldn’t wait.  You’re all stretched open for me.  Such good boy,” Dean kissed him.

“Dean if you don’t put your cock in me right now.  We’re going to have a problem,” Castiel pressed up against him.

“Damn Cas.  I don’t have condoms.  I was alone on the boat.”

“I don’t care.  Lube up and get in me please,” Castiel begged.

Dean did as he was told.  He held himself deep within Castiel until the heat settled and he was not trying to rush forward.  Dean took slow measured strokes as Castiel clung to him.  Dean peppered kisses across his face as he picked up the pace.

“If we get off this island,” Castiel mumbled, “promise you’ll take me home.”

“Promise baby,” Dean panted as he felt his orgasm approach, “not gonna be able to hold off.”

“’S fine.  Just give me all you have.”

Dean pulled almost all the way out and stared down into his eyes.  He plunged all the way in.  Castiel tossed his head back with a loud moan.  Dean took the opportunity and exposed neck and bit down as he thrust hard and fast into him.  Dean held Castiel’s legs against his sides as he pushed back into him.  He pushed one leg over his shoulder and the other hooked around his hip as best as he could.  Dean slammed into Castiel as he sucked and nibbled his neck.  Castiel began to get more vocal as Dean moved inside him.

“Gonna,” Dean pressed his forehead to his shoulder, “come so fuckin’ hard.”

“Yes.  Please.  So close.”

Castiel slipped his hand in between them as best he could manage and stroked himself.  Castiel came first and as he clinched and squeezed Dean he fell over the edge.  They lay there wrapped around each other as they caught their breath.

“That was great.  So much better than just touching myself,” Castiel grinned.

“Definitely.”

<<<>>> 

They passed time with sex as often as possible and it kept their spirits up even on the darkest of days.  It was one such day that would change their lives.  Castiel and Dean been together almost six months on the island.  There was never a real winter they had come to find out.  Dean had fixed the break in the water line and Castiel had tested it out with a shower.  A naked Castiel always meant sex for Dean.

Dean was on all fours on the bed as Castiel held his hips and plowed into him.  They were so engrossed in each other they missed the flash of the alarm lights.  Dean pushed back against Castiel.

“More.  Baby give me more.”

“Dean please.  I can’t hold,” Castiel grunted and fell forward, “off much longer.”

“Okay.  Come for me.”

The door flew open as they rode out their orgasms.  They fell to the bed and pulled up the sheets as men shuffled into the room.

“Sammy?” Dean exclaimed.

“Well,” Sam covered his eyes, “uh sorry.  We’ll wait outside.”

The men left the room.  Castiel and Dean looked at each other and burst with laughter.  They wiped down and pulled on clothes.  Dean rushed from the room and threw his arms around his brother.

“Dean,” Sam squeezed him tight, “sorry it took so long.”

“Sam,” Dean let the tears fall unashamed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam wept.

“’S all good.  Sam this is Castiel.  He also got, uh, stranded here.  I was here for awhile when he showed up.”

“Hello,” Castiel waved.

“At least you weren’t alone.  We’ve got time for you guys to pack whatever it is you need to take with you.  Then we will get the hell out of dodge.  It took me forever to find you.  We hit so many places on your projected path.  This was my last chance,” Sam swallowed hard, “everyone else gave up.”

“Sam,” Dean hugged him again.

Castiel watched them and smiled.  Dean talked with Sam a little more before he turned back to Castiel.

“We’re getting off this island,” Dean grabbed him and pulled him in.

“Dean I can’t go,” Castiel whispered.

“What?  We’ve talked about it,” Dean frowned as he looked at Castiel.

“I didn’t think it would ever happen.  If I go back they will kill me.  I was sent here as a punishment.  I can’t go back to the states,” Castiel choked out.

“Cas,” Dean cupped his face, “then I’m not leaving either.  I won’t go on without you.  I can’t.  I need you.”

“No Dean.  You have to go.  You have a family to go back to.  Your brother searched for you over a year,” Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean’s as the tears trailed down his face.

“Cas.  I-I can’t do this.  Not without you.  We made plans,” Dean sobbed.

“Hey is everything okay?” Sam walked over to them.

“He can’t come and I don’t want to leave him,” Dean did not move.

“Why can’t you come along?”

“I was sent here as a punishment.  If I return I will be killed,” Castiel closed his eyes and held on to Dean tighter.

“Y-you’re Castiel Novak?” it dawned on Sam.

Castiel turned to face Sam, “yes.”

“Sam,” Dean stepped back from Castiel, “what?”

“The Novak’s were wiped out three months ago.  Thanks to your tips before you disappeared the Milton’s struck out with deadly accuracy after the attempted assassination of their daughter Anna.  They are looking for you to reward you.  You’re my next search.  You just cut my months work in half,” Sam grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Dean grinned too.

“My,” Castiel slumped in Dean’s arms, “my family is dead?”

“Sorry for the lost,” Sam realized that the news may not had been good for Castiel. 

“Don’t be,” Castiel smiled as his eyes darted back and forth, “Uriel?  He’s dead for sure there was a body?”

“Yes.  All bodies identified by DNA and dental to make sure.”

“I can go home,” Castiel threw his arms around Dean.

“I have to get this on tape,” Sam pulled out his phone and turned on the voice recorder, “this is Samuel Winchester of Garrison Search and Rescue Black Wings branch.  We have located Dean Campbell and Castiel Novak.  It is,” he looked at his watch, “14:21 on August 13th.  New identities will be filed when we arrive back on American soil.  Close.”

Castiel and Dean went back to their bedroom and used the bags Sam had supplied.  They loaded as much as they could.  They set the schedule for the water system for their garden and left only power for the fridge and ventilation.  Sam provided them with exact coordinates before they took off.  Dean held onto Castiel the entire time of the flight.

They debriefed with Sam’s team once they were back on the mainland.  Their new identities were assigned and they were put up in a hotel for the night.

“You know we’re going back right?” Dean pulled Castiel into his side as they lay in bed.

“Yes I do.”

“Good.  It’s yours anyway according to the paperwork.”

“Why don’t you and Sam have the same last name?” Castiel tugged the covers up.

“This isn’t my first time in reassignment of identity.  I spoke out against,” Dean took a deep breath, “your family.  Your grandfather had my parents killed.  I’m the reason he went to jail.  I saw the entire thing.”

“Oh.  It’s probably a good thing they are dead then.  It makes my life easier.”

“How so?”

“Dean,” Castiel stared him in the eye, “if you had come back and my family was alive we could not be like this.  They would have killed both of us.  They would have made me kill you.”

“Hmm.  I feel like I should care about that but dammit if everything didn’t work out,” Dean kissed him.

“Yeah it did.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel and Dean had returned to the island and with the money Castiel had inherited fixed the house back to full working conditions.  Castiel even got the equipment to put in a small air strip for their plane so they could travel without hindrance.  Sam decided to stick with them when it was convenient.  Castiel made the house a home for Dean and Sam.  Sam only spent a few weeks at a time with them but Castiel and Dean never left the island unless it was to visit Dean’s family.

Dean was forever grateful for the chain of events because it had changed his life for the better.  He would never look back on the times and be angry about being stranded on the a deserted island. He had gotten the love of his life dropped into his arms and they had their own little getaway.

**Author's Note:**

> HI YAS! Whew! This one was tough but it came to me eventually. Thank you so much guys! I appreciate you taking the time to read, hang in with me for all these days, comment, and leave kudos. You guys rock.


End file.
